This new carnation variety originated as a seedling of unknown parentage growing among a field of hybrids produced by cross-pollinization of selected plants of unrecorded origin maintained in nursery facilities for breeding purposes at Nieuwveen, Netherlands the object being to develop plants having improved flower production and growing quality. This plant was selected by me because of its high production of generally orange colored blossoms and was promptly reproduced by means of cuttings to test its growth and flower production characteristics. I propagated this plant through successive generations at Nieuwveen, Netherlands, and found that its distinctive characteristics held true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. Because of the unique coloration of its relatively long stemmed blooms, its vigorous and continued production of flowers and its vigorous growth habit, this plant is now being commercially propagated both at Nieuwveen, Netherlands, and at Wheat Ridge, Colo., U.S.A.